Mud generators and batteries may be used to provide power to electrical equipment located in the downhole environment. However, mud generators, which depend on mud flow to the drill bit for proper operation, can be prone to stalling. Battery power may serve as a backup to a stalled mud generator, but is usually of limited capacity. Therefore, additional sources of downhole power may be desired.